Roll's Gift
by Mega DMX
Summary: Ice Man want's make a perfect gift for Roll but he doesn't know if it's perfect. But luckily Cut Man show up and help him out. Will this gift surprised Roll? let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All Mega Man characters are owned by Capcom and Doctor Noele LaLinde and Quake Woman are owned by Archie Comics.

-December 24, 20XX. 2:00 A.M.

Cut Man walked out of his room to get something to drink when he sees all the lights in Ice Man's room is on. He walked inside and sees Ice Man is awake making some miniature ice sculptures.

"Ice Man what are you doing up its late, _cut _the lights out and go back to bed hehehe."

"Can't I'm busy."

"Busy with what?"

"You know busy stuff."

Cut Man was thinking what "busy stuff" he's doing. After a few seconds of thinking he already what's he doing.

"Oooh I know what you're doing. Your making sculptures for Roll aren't you." Cut Man smirked

"No!"

"Don't lied to me." Cut Man said with his arms crossed

"Okay yes I'm making her a present, I guess you're going to make fun of me huh."

"No way and besides I think it's sweet of you for making her a gift."

"Thanks but I'm trying to make a perfect gift."

"Why? What's wrong with the ones you made?" Cut Man asked

"There not perfect, I want the sculptures to be…how Jewel Man say _fabulous."_

"Maybe I can help."

"You will."

"Of course what are friends for, now let's get to work shall we."

Cut Man and Ice Man started working on her gift but they have to be quiet because they didn't to wake everyone up. By the time it reached 5:00, they have finally finished.

"Wow this gift look _sharped_ if you know what I'm saying." Cut Man laughed

"Okay seriously would you knock off with those cut puns, do think she'll like it." Ice Man asked

"No, she's going to love it. Show it to her at the party tonight okay."

"Okay and Cut Man thanks for your help."

"No problem squirt now let's get back to bed." Ice Man place the gift in a small capsule so it keeps it cool. Cut Man left his room not before saying goodnight, Ice Man went to his bed and feel sleep.

(I hope she likes it) Ice Man said in his sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All Mega Man characters are owned by Capcom and Doctor Noele LaLinde and Quake Woman are owned by Archie Comics.

At around 8:00, Dr. Light was throwing a Christmas party with all his friends and family. Everyone is here, Dr. Noele Lalinde, Tempo/Quake Woman, Dr. Astil, Plant Man, Dr. Cosssack, his daughter Kalinka and his Robot Masters.

"Looks like everyone is here, hey there's roll you ready." Cut Man asked Ice Man

"I don't know I'm still nervous."

"You'll be fine, now go." Cut Man pushed Ice Man which made him bump into Roll.

"Hey Ice Man, enjoying the party."

"Yeah I'm having a great time…ah Roll there's something I need to give you."

"What is it?"

Ice Man pull out a small capsule out of his pocket. Roll took the capsule and open it to see a small heart shape that is made out of ice. Ice Mam starts to worry.

"Ice Man…it's beautiful."

"It is?"

"Yes it is thank you so much." Then suddenly a mistletoe appeared in front of their face. Ice Man carefully look up top and see that it was Cut Man who set up the mistletoe.

"Hey look were standing under the mistletoe." Roll smiled

"Yeah."

"Well aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah, this is what humans do when their under the mistletoe."

"Oh…o-okay." Ice Man lean over to Roll and kissed her on the lips. After a minute of kissing, Ice Man fainted and fell on the ground. Cut Man walked up to the scene and sees Ice Man on the ground.

"Hey Cut Man, Ice Man alright?"

"Yeah yeah he's fine, he's just really tired I'll take him back to his bed." Cut Man carried Ice Man to his room and tuck him in.

"Happy holidays Icy." Cut Man said turning the lights off.

While Ice Man still unconscious he start's talking to himself.

(She love it!)

(She actually love it!)

(And I got a kiss from her as well, it really is the perfect gift, I wonder what I'll give her next year.)

**Thank you for reading my first Mega Man fanfiction I hope you guys have nice Holiday.**


End file.
